


A perfect world without you is boring

by Sausagebird



Series: Love poems [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John to Sherlock, Love Poem, M/M, idek, poem thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sausagebird/pseuds/Sausagebird
Summary: This is a short poem from John to Sherlock, but it can be anything anyone wants really.





	A perfect world without you is boring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Any typos are my own-

In a world where everybody is perfect,  
I don’t think I would ever choose anyone other than you.

As broken as you are,  
as many problems as you may have,  
I don’t think I would ever want to see a face that isn’t yours beside me;

For I have memorized your imperfections,  
and they are the anchor that’s keeping me from losing my sanity, because everything else is so boring,  
while you are a never ending adventure. 

And to be honest, I wouldn’t have it any other way.

In a world where everybody’s perfect, I would be so bored.

Who would I laugh at my own imperfections with?

You’re the best part of me, and I’m yours.  
and the rest of the world? 

fuck them

**Author's Note:**

> You read it?? Wow! Bless you! I hope you liked it, have a great day :))
> 
>  
> 
> Edit:  
> omg I’m so sorry for the f-word


End file.
